


You light up the room

by momentofclarity



Series: Short fics & drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen Crush, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity





	You light up the room

Harry officially has no idea of where he is. Or well. He knows he’s at Niall’s friend's cousin’s house but he has no idea where said house is. All he knows is that they took a bus, walked for a little while and then were picked up by someone with a car. It was all very unsafe with five boys squished into the backseat but Harry was already halfway to drunk and didn’t really care. That might also have had something to do with the fact that Louis was pressed up against his side and kept giggling into his shoulder during the whole ride. Might have.

Right now Harry is walking through the house on the hunt for more beer. Or wine. Or anything alcohol related. He’s got Sarah on his heels and they’re both stumbling a bit as they make their way through the crowded hallway. It’s a strange house, like a mix between a hunting cabin and a cosy childhood home.

“I found something!” Sarah yells and she grabs a bottle of vodka from a cupboard.

“YAYYY!” Harry yells back because she’s quite delightful. He met her only half an hour or so ago but he’s pretty sure they’ll be good friends.

Making their way back to the huge deal table in the kitchen Sarah starts pouring the liquor into everyone’s cups and glasses but Harry stops at the doorway. He sways slightly on the spot, keeping himself upright by holding on to the doorframe. Because Louis is there, already swinging back his cup of vodka and juice mix, eyes crinkled up and teeth white and sharp as he laughs at something someone said. Harry wonders how it’s possible for one person to light up a whole room.

Then hell freezes over, pigs are flying and Harry is struck by lightening because Louis looks over at him, his eyes somehow even brighter now. “Eyy Curleh! Come have a drink with us!” 

And Harry grins, makes his way over to where Louis is perched on the centre of the table, legs crossed and lips pink and wet and wow. Louis scrambles to reach over the table, finds an empty glass and pours Harry a drink. “There ya go! Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Harry says and they clink their drinks together. Somehow Louis hasn’t stopped looking at him and Harry’s belly fills with butterflies.

Of course that’s when Niall runs into the room in nothing but a pair of neon green speedos, successfully ruining the greatest moment of Harry’s life so far. Typical.

“WHO’S JOINING ME IN THE POOL!?” Niall howls loud enough that Harry’s pretty sure the neighbours could hear him. But it has the desired effect as several people from around the table cheers and follows him back through the house.

Harry takes another sip of his drink and stalls a bit to see where Louis is going. A few seconds later Louis has jumped off of the table and pulled his shirt over his head, a loud shout escaping his mouth as he hurries after the others. Harry needs another few seconds to recover from the fact that Louis smooth golden _naked_ skin just brushed against his arm as he made his way past him. Harry might love Niall more than anything.

-

 _The pool_ turns out to be an inflatable kid’s pool someone set up in the garage and considering it’s fucking January and snowing outside - it’s freezing. And very wet. Louis is very wet and his teeth are shattering as he wraps his arms around himself. He’s wearing nothing but these tiny grey soaked through pants and Harry doesn’t know where to look, so much skin and boy and just. It’s a lot. And that’s before Louis makes his way over to him and starts talking.

“Y-you’re n-n-not-t-t j-j-j-umping in?” he grins cheekily. “M-mmaybe wan-n-n-na cool off a bit?” His teeth shattering so much it’s difficult for him to get his words out.

Harry can’t stop the wide grin that spreads over his face. “It’s very tempting in this sweltering heat, but I think I’ll pass,” he ducks his head a bit and his cheeks heat up when Louis laughs. Light and airy like dream.

“Then help me f-f-fiiiind a towel at least,” Louis implores and nods his head back towards the house.

“Sh-sure,” Harry croaks out because he can’t believe Louis wants him to go with him. Can’t believe Louis would talk to him in the first place and now he wants Harry to _help him_ and this is definitely the best day of Harry’s life. It’s going to be difficult to top this.

Louis picks up his discarded clothes and leads the way out of the garage, back into the house. Harry doesn’t stare at the way the fabric of Louis’ pants clings to his bum. It’s just that it’s the best bum Harry’s ever seen and he can’t tear his eyes away. 

They find the bathroom and Louis drops his clothes in the sink as Harry finds a towel for him on the shelf above the hamper. Louis hasn’t stopped smiling and he wraps the towel around his narrow shoulders. “Shit it’s cold, that was a bad fuck-k-king idea.”

Harry laughs and can’t stop himself from reaching over, his hands rubbing up and down over Louis’ arms to help him warm up. “Yeah, Niall’s not always the brightest.” 

Louis tilts his head to the side and raises a sharp eyebrow, eyes sparkling, “What about me then? You think I’m dim-witted too?”

Harry bites his bottom lip and feels the heat rise in his cheeks again. Because he thinks a lot of things about Louis, but dim- witted is not one of them. “Wouldn’t say that no.”

When Louis doesn’t say anything Harry looks up at him through his eyelashes. The smile has fallen off of Louis’ face and he looks at Harry, a mix of curious and perhaps a bit nervous.

“What _would_ you say then?” he asks and nudges Harry’s hand where it’s somehow still on Louis’ arm.

Harry doesn’t have time to answer as the moment is interrupted by a girl Harry’s doesn’t know, barging into the bathroom and diving head first into the toilet. For a few seconds Louis and Harry just stare at each other with wide eyes before they promptly break out in laughter. There’s a girl barfing a meter away from them but Louis’ laugh is the most infectious thing ever and he looks like the actual sun.

Harry knows they’re proper jerks for leaving the girl like that but Louis picks up his clothes from the sink and drags Harry out of there, still giggling like mad, and he’s learned by now that where Louis goes – he follows.

It all goes downhill very quickly from there because Louis takes him into a bedroom that looks like it belongs to a kid and then proceeds to get dressed which... one minute he’s putting his t-shirt on and the next he _tugs his wet fricking pants down_ and Harry just stands there, cheeks positively flaming and eyes fixed to the floor. What he sees at the corner of his eye is more than enough to send his whole body into over drive. The image of so so so much skin, his naked hip, a dark shadow of hair over his crotch. _Fuck._

It’s over in a just a few moments, Louis pulling his jeans up and zipping them, but Harry’s pretty sure the world has stopped turning and that he’s grown permanently attached to the floor.

“You alright there Curly?” Louis asks and there’s something in his voice that prompts Harry to lift his head and look at him. What he sees in Louis’ eyes confirms his suspicion. Louis is teasing him, clearly aware of the effect he has on Harry, and how just _how_ is this person real? How did the gods and angels and all things holy come up with this person so absolutely _exquisite,_ so stunning and breathtaking and exactly _right_ for Harry? Because the teasing doesn’t make him want to run away, it makes him want to kiss that smirk right off of his awfully perfect fucking face. 

Harry shuts his eyes and groans, both embarrassed and driven halfway to mad because of this boy. “No. I’m not alright,” he says and Louis just looks at him as he waits for him to continue. “You…” and then the air just leaves him. Because he’s been _so gone_ for this boy with the bright laugh and the small dainty wrists and witty remarks since he first saw him all those weeks ago at the Christmas bonfire and ever since then he feels like he’s been walking around with the sun in his heart. “You make me feel like I’m out of control.”

The music is loud out in the living room and Louis smiles at him like anything could happen. When Louis kisses him Harry doesn’t feel like he’s carrying the sun in his heart, but like he holds it in the palm of his hand as it rests against Louis’ cheek.


End file.
